1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism and an electronic device having the locking mechanism, more particularly to a locking mechanism capable of locking a display screen of a notebook computer on a housing of the notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fingerprint identification and booting system are usually employed to realize secure use of a notebook computer by its owner.
A mechanical locking mechanism, such as that disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. 295420, may also be employed to protect a notebook computer from unauthorized use. In said Taiwanese Utility Model No. 295420, a notebook computer comprises an engaging device having a hook and a groove formed respectively on top and bottom housing parts of the notebook computer. The locking mechanism is disposed adjacent to the engaging device on a side edge of the notebook computer for prohibiting disengagement of the hook from the groove to thereby prevent unauthorized use of the notebook computer. The locking mechanism, comprises a key, a keyhole, and a block member. The key removably extends into the keyhole to rotate the block member between a locked position, where the block member engages the groove to prohibit disengagement of the hook from the groove, and an unlocked position, where the block member disengages the groove to permit disengagement of the hook from the groove.
However, it is easy to break the locking mechanism and open the notebook computer since the locking mechanism is disposed on the side edge of the notebook computer.